The present invention relates to wireless communication networks and, more particularly, to method for problematic station detection featuring problematic station detection algorithm based on calculating the amount of time a station is wasting.
To date, the inventor is unaware of prior art teaching of a method for problematic station detection based on calculating the amount of time a station is wasting.
There is thus a need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have a method for problematic station detection featuring problematic station detection algorithm based on calculating the amount of time a station is wasting.